bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
What Story Does Blue Want to Play?
" | image = Blue's Clues Tickety Tock as a Bear.jpg | number = Season 1, Episode 16 (#116) | airdate = February 24, 1997 (television; AUS) June 9, 1998 (VHS) July 3, 1998 (television; UK) October 9, 1998 (television; US) | previous = "What Does Blue Want to Make?" | next = "Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme"}} "What Story Does Blue Want to Play?" is the 16th episode of Blue's Clues from the first season, It was 18th episode on aired in United States. In the United States, this episode aired much later than the rest of the first season. It was first released on VHS on June 9, 1998, and did not air on television until October 9, 1998. This makes it the 16th episode to be produced, the 27th to be released, and the 30th to be aired. Summary "Blue and Steve just finished putting on a play, and we play Blue's Clues to figure out what other story Blue wants to play. We also help storybook characters by naming the book they belong in and then identifying that book among other books. Then we help Steve follow the story in a play directed by Bunny." Elements *'Question:' What story does Blue want to play? *'Clues:' **1. A bowl **2. A chair **3. A bear *'Answer to Blue's Clues:' Goldilocks and the Three Bears *'Incorrect answer:' A bear that put a bowl on top of a chair *'Living room picture:' A castle in the sky Characters Recap Steve and Blue have been putting on plays based on stories from books. We also take a look at all sorts of different stories. When Blue knocks some books out of bookshelf, we take the time to put them back on the shelf and also help some lost characters get back to the proper storybooks that they belong in. Later, we skidoo to Storybook Forest, where we help out Bunny to make a play with us and Steve is the star. Blue wants to play Goldilocks and the Three Bears. Steve is Papa Bear, Rabbit is Mama Bear, Tickety is Baby Bear and Blue is Goldilocks. Gallery Blue'sCluesOpening4.jpg tumblr_a2efce1a365452884fc40e98d00044bb_085cce44_500.jpg Here_it_is!_2.jpg Bowl2.png Bowl.PNG|Bowl Tumblr_m99uh4bTrS1r7vxcmo1_500.gif 434537637_640.jpg blues-clues-series-1-episode-2.jpg MAIL!!_14.jpg Cheer What Story Does Blue Want to Play.png 4B5BFE0A-D767-424A-A4C3-77FA504C0E5A.jpeg Chair.PNG|Chair WhatStoryDoesBlueWantToPlay.jpg Bear.png Bear.PNG|Bear Blue's_Clues_Tickety_Tock_as_a_Bear.jpg Bears.png People Walking (1998).JPG Watch Episode Trivia *This is the first episode where all three clues are found in the living room. **This happens in other episodes as well, notably in Blue's Play and A Surprise Guest. The former, coincidentally enough, also featured a play. *When Steve skidoos into Blue's book, the rabbit tells him that he's the king in the story and Steve takes this to mean Elvis Presley, the King of Rock and Roll. **During the segment, he references his songs "All Shook Up" and "Hound Dog," as well as his traditional "Elvis has left the building" line. *When Steve and Blue play the Three Little Pigs, there are white borders around the scene as you can see, the Blue's Clues sprites and Steve goes through them. *Blue's pawprint that she places on the screen in this episode is so large that big extends off the screen. *Revealed in this episode, Steve's favorite food is bananas. *During The So Long Song, Steve sings like Elvis, even popping up his collar for it. This is the only time that this happens. **In addition, Steve's singing voice is also deep after playing the role of Papa Bear with a deep voice. *This episode is the second of two on the Story Time VHS. *This is the only Season One episode to air in 1998, even though it was taped in 1996, it took about two years until it finally aired. *Todd Kessler, one of the three creators, as well as the show's executive producer, wrote and directed this episode and is listed as one of Steve's Friends in this episode. **Soo Kyung Kim, another member of the show staff, is also one of Steve's Friends in this episode. **Susan Motamed, the voice over director for the first season was also the voice of Cinderella, but she was uncredited in the actual episode. However, she was credited in the Story Time VHS. *In the Mailtime Segment, Mailbox pretends to be the giant from "Jack and the Beanstalk". *This is the first episode since The Trying Game to have a brand new Mailtime footage. *When Blue jumped out of the bookcase and knocked some books and their characters out of them, the wolf gets buried under several books until he goes over to Steve. *When the wolf puts his grandma clothes on, the sound of Mailbox's entrance was used. *The storybooks to chose which character goes where are: **Hansel and Gretel, Little Red Riding Hood (the wolf's story), The Three Little Pigs **Hey Diddle Diddle, The Princess and the Pea, Jack and the Beanstalk (Jack's story) **Cinderella (Cinderella's story), Rapunzel, unknown story about a castle in the sky (possibly similar to Jack and the Beanstalk) *A promotional commercial for the Blue's Clues Story Time and Arts and Crafts VHS's described this episode as "a never-before-seen-on-television storybook adventure" when talking about the Story Time VHS. You can watch this promo commercial on both tapes. *This is the only episode where Blue cries, though she's only pretending to. *The second episode of "It's a Clue!" line in Blue Goes to the Beach. *'Goofs:' **When Sidetable says "Blue's Clues, I'm so excited" her mouth looks like she is saying "I just love Blue's Clues". **When Steve takes the crown off briefly and asks if the viewer will be the king with him, his hair from Early Season 1 is used. **When Steve is playing the Three Little Pigs with Blue, there is a white border around the screen. ***This also happens in Snack Time, when Steve skidoos into the farm. **The pawprint is a bit bigger than usual. Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Mailtime before 2nd Clue Category:3rd Clue After Skidoo